Technical Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to a rotating electric machine, a rotating electric machine controller, and a method for controlling the rotating electric machine.
Description of Background Art
A controller configured to control torque, speed and position of an AC motor without using positional sensor and speed sensor is known.